What does life mean?
by Hee-Haa
Summary: The Yakuza is after Ed and they are taking everything that he loves and care about away to leave him with no choice but to join.  EdxOC, AlxOC and some Royai. Rated T to be safe.
1. Why did you come?

Ed ran through the snow into the darkness, no light to guide him, nowhere to take refuge for the rest of the unbelievably cold night. The sound of metal hitting metal came from the distance. He knew he was surrounded. If he didn't get out of there, he'd be captured and killed. He was already beaten and wounded.

"Kuso..." He cursed under his breath. '_Where do I run?'_ He picked a direction of which seemed safest and ran, dodging crates, pipes, and products that were supposed to be exported in the morning that littered the ground. He rounded a corner and stopped on the end of a dock.

'_Shit, I can't run any further...' _ He looked at the ocean in front of him. Icy water filled his shoes as the dock slowly sunk under Ed's weight. He looked behind himself.

'_If I go back towards the warehouse... No, they'll get me... And if I swim.. I'll freeze.' _He thought of how to escape without being caught. His eyes scanned the area and fell upon an old crane, the arm of it stretched in the direction Central was in and just under where the arm finished, was the roof of a building.

'_I can climb that.' _He ran over to the crane and began to climb up to its arm.

He ran silently until he reached the end and jumped off of the arm of the crane and landed softly on the roof of the building.

"You really think you can escape that easily, Edward?" A tall, thin man stood in front of Ed, grinning down at him. Ed couldn't see who it was but he could vaguely recognise the voice.

"What do you want from me?" Ed replied quietly. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough" The man said calmly.

The man was suddenly kicked to the ground and pinned by someone.

"Go, brother! RUN!" Al said as he felt the man struggle.

"A-al?" Ed's eyes widened. "Whe-"

"GO!" As Al said this, the man pushed him off and held a kunai to Al's throat. "Run, brother! I can handle this!" Al tried to remain as calm as possible.

"What are you going to do, Edward? Take a step closer and your dear little brother dies." The man said.

"You wouldn't dare." Ed hissed. The man began the press the kunai to Al's throat. Ed stepped back.

"Good boy, now, if you really care about your brother's life you'll follow my instructions."

"I'll do anything, please don't hurt Al." As Ed said this, the man grinned again.

"You are to go back to Central and continue your work as "Fullmetal" until I give you the word to take the whole base hostage."

"WHAT? You're insane!"

"Your brother's life depends on it, Edward."  
"Why do you want me to do this?"

The man ignored Ed's last question and continued. "Once you have them under your control, you are to cut off all communication they have with the outside and let the Yakuza take it from there."

"The Yakuza?

"The thing is, Edward. The Yakuza want you to join. They knew you'd resist and feel this is the only way. This way you have no choice but to join... Unless you want your brother dead, of course."

Ed sighed deeply in a stressed way. "Ok... I'll do it... Just, don't hurt Al."

"Good. Now, run along."

Ed looked to Al. "I'll be back for you soon, Al. I promise."

"Edward. Go. Now." The man answered before Al could open his mouth.

Ed glanced once more at Al and ran again. The cold beginning to take it's affect on him. He had no idea where he was and how far from Central he might be and he was freezing.

He found a spot that was shielded from the snow and a big wooden slat and leaned it against a wall, creating a small, warmer space to sleep. He crawled in and curled up.

* * *

XXX

"Ed. Edward." Ed felt someone take him by the shoulder and shake him awake. "Ed." Ed opened his eyes and saw a black dog's nose in front of him. He looked up and saw Riza kneeling beside Hayate.

"Hawkeye?" Riza helped Ed up.

"What are you doing out here?" Hayate sniffed at Ed's feet.

" Th-they took Al..." Ed was caught between shivering and staying as strong as possible.

"Who?" Riza looked at Ed with a worried look in her eye. Ed didn't know whether he should tell Riza about the Yakuza. He knew she's a trustworthy person, and she always listens.

"I-..." Ed sighed.

"Yes?"

"The Yakuza... They... They want to overrun Central HQ."

Riza's eyes widened. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this... If they find out I told someone, they'll kill Al and I for sure."

Riza nodded in understanding. "Let's get you back to HQ. You need to warm up."

* * *

XXX

Maya paced back and forward in Mustang's office, getting more and more worried the longer Ed and Al were gone. She had known them a few years now and was pretty close to them. She and Ed had been hiding the fact that they were a couple for quite a while but, Al had his suspicions.

"Don't worry, Maya, I'm sure they're fine." Mustang tried to reassure her.

"Fine? They've both been gone almost a week. You said this would only take a day. Why won't you let me find them?"

"I'm your godfather, I have to stop you from doing anything stupid while your mum's away." Roy replied.

Maya looked over to Hughes. "Uncle Maes?"

"I'm sorry."

Maya sighed. Riza then walked in with Hayate behind her.

"Sir. You'll never guess who I found."

Roy looked up. Ed then walked in, cold and covered in wounds and bruises.

"Fullmetal." Roy sounded relieved now that at least one of the Elric's had been found. "What happened?"

Ed looked to Riza before answering. "A-al's missing..." '_I hope that's a good enough cover up._' He thought after answering. Roy gave an almost fatherly look and said in a sympathetic voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Ed shook his head.

"No. I have to do this alone." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I-if you say so..."

"Ed, your automail..." Maya said. She'd also been his automail engineer for quite a while.

Ed looked at his right arm and realised it was falling apart. "Oh... It must've happened when I was beaten." He said softly. Maya lead him out of the room and took him to the military hospital, under Mustang's orders.

Once they were there and Ed's wounds had been tended to, Maya took Ed's automail arm and began to take off what was left of the outer components as Ed sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ed..." She set down her spanner and looked to Ed. "Where did you go?"

"I was held in a warehouse, on the north shore..." He looked at the snow fall outside then looked down. "Al turned up last night, just after I tried to escape... Instead of them taking me back and most likely killing me, they decided to take... Al..." Ed's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. Maya walked over to him and hugged him. He was cold and wanted to warm up, he didn't let go of Maya.

"You know... If anyone catches us, they'll tell Roy and we'll both be humiliated by him... He said that since he's looking after me while mum's gone he has to humiliate me at any given chance..."

"Just a second... I'm really cold."

Maya smiled at this.

* * *

XXX

"So, Alphonse." The man said after he finished binding Al to the pole with rope and gagging him. "You must have a lot of faith in your brother." Al nodded at this. The man threw a kunai in his direction, it barely missed his head. "Just remember, Alphonse, that if your brother screws up, even in the slightest, that it'll be the end of you." Al was terrified.

* * *

XXX

Maya finished Ed's automail and moved over to reattach it.

"You ready?" Maya asked before she reattached the nerves. Ed nodded and cringed as she reattached them.

"Thanks." Ed said. He looked to her. "For everything..."

"Well, I-" Ed cut her off by kissing her, it soon turned into a make out session. Ed's tongue entered her mouth and she moaned. Maya fell onto the bed, Ed still kissing her. She didn't mind. They didn't hear the door open. Ed cupped Maya's cheek with his left hand as he leant over her and kissed her again.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Maya... You never told me!"

"SHIT." Maya said as Ed quickly pulled away. "Jessamine!"

"What's with the full name?" Jess asked. Jess stood tall with long hair and a girly nature. Maya on the other hand was on the short side of things... She had brunette hair, tied back into a ponytail, and had a very tomboyish nature.

"You're supposed to knock..."

"NAWWWWW MY LITTLE MAYA'S GROWING UP."

"I'm a year younger than you." Ed watched the girls bicker and chuckled a little.

"So, how long have you been hiding it?" Jess asked.

"Four months" Ed answered.

Jess' eyes widened and sparkled in an anime like style. "KAWAII."

Maya rolled her eyes and Ed tried not to pay attention.

"Try not to say that too loud Roy Might hear you." Maya said. "Or even uncle Maes."

'_Wow... Now I know why I didn't tell them about Al and I'_ Jess thought as she smiled.

* * *

XXX

Ed sat on the edge of his bed, thinking, and staring at the floor. So many thoughts ran through his head. He held his head in his hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" He heard a knock at the door and looked up. "Mm?"

The door opened and to Ed's surprise, Roy walked in.

"You never struck me as the type who cared, colonel." Ed said flatly. He continued to stare at one spot on the floor.

Roy sighed. "Why do you doubt me...?" He walked over to Ed. "Fullmetal. I know he's your brother but, you can't completely break down like this."

"I haven't completely broken down." Ed kept his almost monotone voice. "I'm just... Worried... He's being held there, in the cold, all alone... They could do anything to him... What if I get to him too late?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

Ed sighed and stood up. "I'm going back for him." '_I don't care about doing what they say anymore. I'm going after Al.'_

"You're in no shape to go back out there."

"I don't care! He's my _brother_!" He leaned against the wall as a dizzy spell came over him.

"EDWARD. If you really cared about him you'd wait until you can actually stand upright!"

Ed didn't answer. He just stood there and thought about what Mustang had just said.

'_But... He's my brother...' _

* * *

XXX

Ed sat in bed that night. He couldn't sleep, knowing his brother could be killed at any moment was torturous. His eyes wandered to the window before he got up and walked over.

'_I'm coming for you, Al. Don't worry.' _He slowly opened the window and began to climb out. Freezing at every sound that he heard at the door. He jumped to the ground and ran to the street. The temperature was ridiculously cold. He struggled to stay conscious as it got colder and colder, not even running was keeping him warm.

He rounded the corner, panting and trying not to lose his footing as he ran as fast as possible. He rounded another corner and glanced up quickly, only to see Mustang standing outside an apartment block.

'_SHIT' _He thought. He tried to pick up his speed as he passed Mustang and continued down the road.

"FULLMETAL." Roy sounded really worried. "Get back here!" He ran after Ed. As he pursued him, he noticed Ed was slowing down slightly, looking kind of weak. Ed stumbled before picking up his pace again.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, AL." He yelled as he sprinted through the snow.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy hollered. Ed ignored him and gasped for air. His chest felt tight from sprinting with no stop and the cold wasn't making it any easier. His sprint soon slowed to a run which slowed even further to a jog. He fell to his knees in the snow and struggled for air.

Roy soon reached Ed and kneeled by his side.

"LIEUTENANT, OVER HERE." Roy called. Ed didn't even notice Riza when he ran past the apartment block.

Riza kneeled by Ed soon after. "Edward. Breathe." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get Al." Ed said once his breathing had began to return to normal.

"No, Ed. You need to rest." Riza said sternly.

"But what about Al?"

"We'll figure that out later" Roy and Riza tried to keep Ed from trying to run again. Ed finally gave in and let them take him back to Riza's apartment.

* * *

XXX

"You won't be able to escape as easily here. Hayate will keep an eye on you." Riza said. Ed sighed and sat down, staring at the ceiling.

"I just want my brother back..." He mumbled stubbornly.

"I know... But, be patient." Riza checked to see if Roy was still hanging around the front door or if he decided to go into the kitchen, then returned and lowered her voice. "If you wait long enough, they may give up. You never know."

Ed shook his head in doubt. "I wish it worked like that. I know you're just saying that to cheer me up. It's not working."

Riza cursed under her breath. "Look. I know the colonel's going to TRY and flame me but, I'll go there and –"

"No. I don't want you getting dragged into this... I didn't even want Al getting dragged into this. Besides, you need to keep the colonel and co. Under control."

"You're just lucky I haven't pulled out the gun and threatened you to make you change your mind." She muttered.

"Yeah, well..."

"Riza sighed. "There's no changing your mind, is there?" Ed shook his head. "Well, the colonel has ordered you to stay until you've at least warmed up."

* * *

XXX

Al sat in the corner, still bound to the pole. He whimpered a little out of pain. The people in this place were brutal and took no pity on teenage boys who put on a really convincing 'shy' act.

'_I know you'll succeed, nii-san. You always do.'_ He thought. He studied the warehouse he was being kept in. Not really different to any other: Boxes stacked against walls, crates and whatnot everywhere... The whole place smelt like fish, considering the fact that they were close to the ocean. The concrete floor added to the chill.

'_GAH my butt was cold... now it's just numb. This sucks.' _ He looked to the man that caught him, standing in the corner. He was tall, had a muscular build, dark hair, wore torn jeans and an old t-shirt. His teeth were crooked and yellow, he looked like he was in his late thirties. His eyes were what made him look intimidating, though. They were black and seemed to stare into your very soul.

'_Who __**are**__ you?'_ Al looked away from the man. He had to admit, he was scared... If Ed makes one wrong move even if it's accidental, it's the end. All Al could do is sit and wait.

It was impossible to sleep. Either you fall asleep and possibly end up murdered or you stay awake and make sure the shifty man didn't do anything to you.

* * *

XXX

'_Why did you come, Al. I told you to stay behind... I didn't want you getting involved...'_ Ed thought. He just wanted to get up and run again... Although, he couldn't stand up without Black Hayate barking to alert Riza. He stood up again and Black Hayate instantly started barking.

"For fuck sake. Shut up, I'm just going to the bathroom." That time it wasn't to escape. When he tried to climb out the window before that, Riza shot right past his head.

Ed walked past Hayate and Riza who had appeared soon after Hayate started barking.

The stress was starting to get to Ed. Riza did everything she could to try and help reassure him that Al would be OK. Not even threatening to shoot him worked.

Ed ended up pacing the room most of the night.

"Look, I'll let you go back in the morning and if the colonel asks, I'll just say that you collapsed or something." Riza offered.

"Collapsed?"

Riza nodded. "That way he won't come and wake you up if I say you're asleep and it's nothing extreme so he won't insist on getting you to a hospital or something."

Ed nodded in agreement. "OK," He said. "I'll-" That moment, the phone rang and Riza answered.

"Hel-" She began before her eyes widened. "No..." She hung up and looked to Ed grimly. "Jessamine and Maya are missing."

**A.N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense, keeps taking out everything I use to separate the paragraphs... **


	2. Friends and Foes

Ed's eyes widened and he fell short of breath. "No... Not them too."

"Apparently they heard you were going to get Al. They want you to stay away." Riza gave Ed an apologetic look. She knew how much Al, Maya and Jess meant to him. Ed sat on the couch and tried to get his head around everything.

Hayate nuzzled Ed's knee and Ed patted his head. Hayate looked up at Ed with those big puppy dog eyes as if to say 'It's going to be ok.'

Ed sighed. "I hope so..." He let Hayate jump into his lap and curl up. "I really do hope so..."

XXX

Two Yakuza members lead Jess and Maya into the warehouse that Al was being held in. Al Looked up and froze. '_No... The Yakuza is going too far...' _

One of the men threw Maya against the wall, Maya didn't realise there was a box there and didn't resist. She had completely given up on struggling. The corner of that box got her in the ribs. It winded her and she fell to the ground. Jess heard what was going on and looked up. The first thing she saw was Al.

"Al!" The man behind her threw her next to Al and Maya. "Why are we here? What's going on?"

The man simply grunted in reply and began to tie the girls up and gag them.

The girls were helpless. They had no idea what was going on. Maya was struggling to breathe and Jess had been pretty badly beaten before they got to the warehouse.

'_I don't want to die here...'_ Maya thought.

XXX

Maya had come from a background of hurt and lies. Jess was one of the very few she could trust.

When she was younger, she and her mum left her father. After that, she just couldn't bring herself to let anyone completely take over the father role in her life. Long story short, Maya and her mum were victims of domestic violence. Jess understood what she went through, she went through similar and her mum had re-married.

Jess and Maya were always inseparable. They'd known each other since childhood. Maya was six and Jess was seven. They met at school and instantly clicked. They knew everything there was to know about each other. They both moved from Remada to Amestris and both struggled getting used to understanding the accent.

Maya had only just been able to let Mustang- her own godfather- take a small portion of the father role.

Ed was a little taken aback when he found out that Mustang was Maya's godfather. That's why they decided to hide the fact that he and Maya were a couple.

XXX

"Sir, we got the girls." A Yakuza member confidently said.

"Good." The man that the Yakuza member was talking to kept his back turned.

"They-they'll eventually find out it's you, Archer." The man shot around once he heard his name and held the Yakuza member to the wall with a sword.

"And what makes you think that?" Archer's cold eyes looked as if they could shoot daggers.

"N-nothing, sir. It's just... The Elric's are smart boys... They might find out and turn you in."

"Not if Edward eventually joins the Yakuza." Archer slowly pulled the sword out of the Yakuza member's shoulder, watching him cringe in pain. He held the blood-splattered sword in front of the Yakuza member's face making him watch his blood drip.

"A-anything else you want me to do, sir?"

"I want you to keep your mouth SHUT and go and keep your eye on Alphonse and the girls."

XXX

Jess stared at the roof. She had a plan, she just didn't know if it would work. She kept a pocket knife in her back pocket and she could just reach it. She and Maya were sitting back-to-back so, she could cut the rope binding Maya's hands and Maya could escape without anyone knowing.

She took the knife out and cut Maya's ropes. Maya realised her hands were free but didn't move until the man keeping an eye on them left the room. Once he was gone she turned to face Jess and Al. She pulled off the rest of the ropes and gag and Jess then gestured to the door.

"What about you two?" Maya asked. Jess and Al shook their heads and gestured to the door again.

"Okay... I'll come back for you. I promise." Maya said as she stood up. She ducked behind a box as someone walked past the open door of the warehouse. She checked to see if anyone else was a round before she ran out and down the snow covered road.

"OI, get back here!"The man that was supposed to be keeping an eye on Maya, Jess and Al pulled out a gun and shot past Maya. Maya sped up, not noticing the blood dripping down her arm.

'_I need to get out of here'_ Maya thought as she escaped the docks and ran in the general direction of Central Command.

XXX

Maya burst through the door of Mustang's office.

"GAH." She fell to her knees. "The dock... They're at the dock..." Mustang and Havoc knelt beside her. Havoc held Maya's right arm, Maya pulled away and cringed.

"You got shot. Who took you?" Havoc held Maya's arm once more.

"I don't know who they are but... They had Al there too." Ed stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang looked up when he heard Ed open the door.

"The Yakuza..." Ed said as he made his way over to Maya. He couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises all over her, the bullet wound in her upper right arm, the tears streaming down her face. He sat in front of her.

"The warehouse?" He asked. Maya nodded and began sobbing into his chest. Havoc let go of Maya's arm. Maya couldn't help but hiss in pain. Ed put his arms around her.

"Yakuza?" Mustang asked.

"Long story..." Ed hoped that would Mustang wouldn't question any further.

"What does the Yakuza want?" Mustang didn't like the sound of this.

'_Shit, he's going to want to know.' _Ed thought. "Uhm..." He looked to Maya. _'What do I do to get him off the subject?'_ He leant forward and pressed his lips against Maya's, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Mustang's jaw dropped. "Wait... What?"

Ed pulled away from Maya and looked to Mustang, he knew that that got him off the subject of the Yakuza.

"Maya, You ... And Fullmetal are..."

Maya nodded and hid behind Ed. "Ow, well, I'd better get this bullet wound checked out... See ya." Maya stood up and Ed followed her out of the room.

Once they were out of Mustang's hearing range Ed stopped in front of Maya and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Look, I'm sor-" Maya stopped him mid sentence, kissing him tenderly.

"It's fine." She held her arm again and cringed. "It seemed to have made Roy jealous though. He hasn't been able to get a girlfriend in god knows how long." She smiled a little before the pain in her arm got worse. Tears pooled in her eyes. The pain was excruciating but, she didn't care about that at that point in time, all she wanted was for Al and Jess to be ok.

"What did they want?" Maya asked. "You said something about the Yakuza..." Ed looked at the ground and sighed.

"They're after me." He looked around and opened the closest door and pulled Maya into the room. He closed the door and turned the light on: Mops, brooms, cleaning products etc. were scattered through the room. It was a cleaners closet.

"This is going to look suspicious." Maya said nervously.

"It's better than the whole military finding out about the Yakuza." Ed stroked Maya's cheek before she sat on a bucket, Ed kneeling in front of her.

"They want me to take Central Command hostage... So they can take over. They knew I'd refuse, so they're taking everyone I love." He put his hand on Maya's knee. Before he got the chance to say anything else, the door opened.

"Thought I'd find you in here," Riza said. "I figured you'd explain it to her eventually... I suspected there was something going on between you two." She then looked to Maya who was holding her arm in pain. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear but, the hospital was bombed." Maya clutched her arm tighter.

"I just need to get this bullet out of my arm..."

XXX

"What happened to the third one?" A woman yelled as she walked into the warehouse.

"Emii! What are you doing here? Uh, she escaped. I tried to stop her, I even shot her." Jess and Al looked up at that moment, their eyes widened.

"There is NO excuse; you should have kept an eye on them!" The woman said. Al looked at her and instantly recognised her.

'_Lust. Why is Lust here? Why is that man calling her "Emii"?' _

Lust took off her jacket to reveal her Ouroborous. The man gasped. "Y-you're a homunculus!"

"Yes." She pointed an elongated fingernail at his chest.

"E-emii... What are you doing?"

"My name is Lust. NOT 'Emii'. Don't worry, your boss won't hear of your failure to keep your eye on three vulnerable teenagers." Lust pressed her fingernail into his chest, killing him. The blood splattered over Al and Jess. She looked over to them and smiled sadistically. "So, how's your twerp of a brother?"

Al shook his head in response.

XXX

"Thank you, uncle Maes." Maya said softly after Maes had bandaged her arm. She stared at the bullet that was pulled out of her arm, lying on the table.

" Hey, it's fine. I would've done it anyway, even if the hospital wasn't bombed." Hughes said.

"I have a feeling I know who bombed it." Ed said.

"Oh?"

"I just need to confirm it before I tell anyone."

XXX

Ed walked to where the hospital once was and stood in front of the rubble.

'_There has to be something here to confirm my suspicion.' _ He thought. He searched through the debris, climbing under chunks of cement and scrambling over pieces of metal of which stuck out of the ground. He came to the centre of it all and stopped.

'_A hole... What could possibly be undergr- ...Homunculi.' _He observed the hole, kicked a stone into it to estimate how far he'd fall if he were to jump. He waited a few seconds before he heard the rock hit water below.

"Shouldn't be too far to drop…. " Ed mused to himself. He ran forward and jumped. He landed in water and swam to the surface. Ed looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"What is this place?" He mused as he got out of the water and began aimlessly walking around, looking for anything.

'_Jess and Al are being held hostage… Maya was shot. Everything's going wrong and no one knows what exactly is going on…'_

xxx A WEEK EARLIER xxx

Ed knelt in the dark, just out of sight of the nearest Yakuza member, ready to transmute his arm and attack. The first snow of winter fell around him. He thought about Central Command Centre, it was pretty much home to him. His brother, best friend and girlfriend were all there.

'_Al, Jess and Maya…' _Ed thought, he heard footsteps in the snow coming closer, he sank further into the darkness, and scanned the area around him quickly. Something shone in the moonlight. He reached over and picked it up. It was a grenade and the pin hadn't even been pulled.

"Nice." Ed whispered to himself. _'This'll come in handy…' _He watched as someone passed him, then he bolted from the corner he was in to another shadow, he knew he'd pretty much given away his position, and he didn't care at all. He just pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it in the direction of the man that passed him, purposely missing and hitting the ship in front of him. The explosion startled the man and he ran, probably to get backup.

"So, the Fullmetal Alchemist decided to come." A deep, sinister voice said from behind him. Ed froze as he felt a hand come across his mouth.

XXX

He heard voices in the distance, Envy's voice, Gluttony's voice and another voice that seemed familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"But, what if the girl that escaped tells anyon-I smell someone." Gluttony's voice rang out through the area. Ed stopped.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? you idiot. Go check it out!" Envy replied. Ed then heard mumbling, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He could've sworn he heard Envy say something about Archer.

'_Archer?' _ Ed looked up and dodged Gluttony as he lunged at him.

"I finally get to eat him!" Gluttony exclaimed. Ed transmuted his automail arm.

"Don't be so sure." He replied.

XXX

Archer and Envy bolted to the dock. Envy shapeshifted into a military officer and they walked into the warehouse. Lust saw them and stood up.

"Oh my…." Archer said, pretending he had no idea of what was going on. "What's going on here?" He began to shoot at her as she ran out of the warehouse. He then followed her and roughly grabbed her by the arm, leading her out of sight of Jess and Al.

"Don't worry, Envy will keep an eye on them." He whispered.


End file.
